spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MrScience12
Welcome to my talk page. Post anything you want. It's up to you! Why talk pages? Because message walls were so five minutes ago! Enjoy spamming up my talk page! Lol, just kidding. "Absorbent Days: The Musical" Card Submissions Have a knack for making bang-up title cards? If so, then submit your title card picture for Absorbent Days: The Musical in the gallery below. Insert-card.png Insert-card.png Insert-card.png A.N.T. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) Print your username below to qualify to become a fanon A.N.T. Information on the sign-ups can be seen in this blog post. First come, first served! (Limit of seven users) -Sci *William Leonard *RadioGuy42 *Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 07:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Message from Rarity7Best Kan wants you on chat. --Rarity7Best (talk) 01:01, March 26, 2014 (UTC) What font do you use on your spin-off absorbent days. But what kind of font did you use for the title cards? DangerZ (talk) 02:23, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, may I use it for my series, Scooter's Stories? DangerZ (talk) 02:32, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Recycling I created a category that can be seen here http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_For_Recycling for recycling purposes. People could possibly look through it and determine which ones can be recycled. I could also make a page for it if that is needed. RamDarre (talk) 15:32, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Recent thread I'm just letting you know that I closed your demotion request thread and opened this one up in its place. Feel free to state your thoughts there. ~JCM 01:38, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, are you okay with me removing that demotion and block thread you made? Da Nerd returned to Cloudsdale late last night, and he's no longer upset, so it seems like the best choice for everyone. ~JCM 21:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) uh JCM, it's kinda too late..see recent actvity SpongeOddFan (talk) 21:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :My rights haven't been taken away yet, and at this point it would be unnecessary. ~JCM 21:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry that we considered that, JCM. It was a kind of in-the-moment thing. -MS12 What's up with the spamming then the LOL? Road Runner1 (talk) 00:22, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Road Runner1 I'm staying here as well I can help you and Toph, but I will help Referata possibly as well. RamDarre (talk) 13:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :That's great, Ram! -MrScience12 :Wish to chat on staff channel? RamDarre (talk) 15:05, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Or wikia chat. RamDarre (talk) 15:06, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Question About Your Spin-Off Um... when is a new Absorbent Days episode coming? There hasn't been one for two months. Also, I've been noticing that recently, the episodes have been coming out less and less. When will a new one come, and why are they coming so slow? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:17, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't had time recently to write one. I plan to publish a short tomorrow, but my latest short came out April 20th. A new Absorbent Days came out two weeks ago, but in short form. But new AD's will come soon. 3a no 3b On your spin-off, Absorbent Days there is a episode 3a (Cream of Cheat) but no 3b. --Kidboy24 (talk) 08:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I've received word of this before. After Cream of Cheat, there is a special, and therefore the production codes do not pair together. Therefore, there is no 3b. You will also see the same thing with other episodes with specials following them, such as Star Author, which aired before the special, Life on the Statistical Prairie. -MS12 :A Cephalapod's Castle is also pairless. Perhaps you could make them paired! "Cream Of Cheat / A Cephalapod's Castle" has a nice ring to it! BUT it would minimize Season 1's length to 19 episodes (technically 11, since the blog series is actually seperate). SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:16, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :That would mess up with the series's continuity, pairing the two up. The reduction would cause a major shift, yet the blog episodes do not have anything affect on the amount of episodes of season one. I did that after season one ended to keep the series active. But nice idea, though. :) ----MS12 When do you want to have a meeting with me? Reply so I know. RamDarre (talk) 11:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :We can meet at 5:00 pm today, if that's okay with you. -MS12 : Ok where? RamDarre (talk) 20:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Here's the link for the chat. Also, let's try 6:30 pm EST. Chat *Go to ESB chat: http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 17:40, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Question What's your email? --Pokemon2467 (talk) 19:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Collab for Spin-Off Contest Can we collab for WL's Spin-Off Contest? I won't be back until the 24th, but when I am back we can plan on Solar System Chat. Sound good? RamDarre (talk) 20:39, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey MrScience12, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dariusrulez (talk) 23:00, June 23, 2014 (UTC)thank you for helping me out on my "pizza men" spin-off! -dariusrulez :Why, you're welcome. :D -MS12 Let's hear it for Weston! SuperFanon: He has more than 6,000 edits! He must be happy, kids! What do you do when you're happy, kids? Kids: Clap your hands! SuperFanon: No! The song lies! EVERYTHING is a lie! Song? LIES! The cake? LIES! Unless you use noteclip. And everything is a LIE! Kids: (runs away) SuperFanon: Great, now I got them off my hands. Anyway, congrats on getting 6,000 edits! Tonight, when you see my blog post, it means a chat party comes then! Hope you come to the celebration! Kids: YEAH! SuperFanon: Kids, it's all a lie. The cake is a lie. It's all a lie. Kids: (runs away) Weston: Um... okay! LOL! But really, yay for you! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The big 6000! Congrats! RamDarre (talk) 22:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Weston, what are the admin/b-crat requirements again? Cuz I forgot. -SuperFanon'D :I don't really think we have any, come to think of it. -MS12 :Really? Do you think I should request for rights? If so, which one? SuperFanon'D! (talk) 01:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) here's the title card voilá While making the title card I was worried that it might be too hard to read. Is it alright? And also, should I switch the words 'The' and 'Heist' to Krabby Patty font or leave them as is? — William Leonard. :Nope, it's perfect the way it is. Thanks, William! You've really done it this time...in a good way. :) You won da make a short quick contest, hurrah! Okay, yay! Now, we'll go on the Solar System wiki chat and I'll private-message you the script. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:22, July 3, 2014 (UTC) The full ep is PM'd to you, read it! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:47, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Spin-Off Help I was wondering if you wanted to help with my new spin-off Reckless and Retired. Could u help with like title cards and whatnot? I don't have any help, except Tanner. Interested? This is my first spin-off. Doctor Bugs :Well, I don't think that my title cards are that good. I would hire William or JCM for that, but I would not mind being a plot creator or something like that. Any job you need, besides title card creator, I'm there. MS12 talk Thanks bro! Be sure to read the page and hit me up if u have any ideas! -Bugs Hey the series has premiered! Chum Bucket List. You're welcome to help out with writing plots for any future episodes. Let me know what you think of the pilot! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 15:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Just Wondering Okay, everyone on this wiki loves/knows Absorbent Days. So, I've been looking at the quality of your shows and could you help me with making some episodes? My spin-off needs more to expect in Season 2. ----I love the Philippines (talk) 06:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, sure. Any job you need me to do, I'm there. Is this for SpongeToons, btw? -MS12 : : Well, yep its for SpongeToons and if it wouldnt bother you, could you write a few episodes? ----I love the Philippines (talk) 10:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) : Sure, I'll write a few episodes. Which one(s)? -MS12 Could you write the seventh episode? ----I love the Philippines (talk) 09:36, July 12, 2014 (UTC) About Season 2 of SpongeToons Yeah, yo! Your episode has been moved... by me because I have basically finished mine. So, your Episode 8 not 7. Oh and have you done a kind of a plot? (Yeah, I'm in charge until July 26th because both I'm on holiday on the 26th and SBCA has Exams) If you don't have one here. Please put it on my talk page and I will post it on the SpongeToons page. Thanks for your time being wasted by When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 16:15, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yes. The episode will be released this Saturday. Thanks for the update. -MS12 Message From Luis Well, im excited for your first ST episode tomorrow! I love the Philippines (talk) 06:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hello. Meet me at the Solar System Wiki Chat please. Just a normal chat; something to tell you and stuff. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 21:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be there yesterday, please come when you're ready. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 15:53, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I will come at 3:00. I have to go the store now. -MS12 :: :: Agh, freaking time zones... Please come when you're ready (and when I'm there :P), alright? Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 09:28, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Also, don't go on my userpage. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) New film My War of the Oceans film comes out today. I've asked JCM and Ponyo Fan to help. Can you help? It's about SpongeBob and his friends going to war. I made it as a tribute to the 100th anniversary of World War I. P.S: If you know a lot about World War I, then you will be a good help! Thanks! Nkershaw (talk) 10:09, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Um, sure, I can help. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. :) -MS12 Weston, two questions. Hey, Weston and question kinda ryhme, huh? Anyway..... Question 1: You know my blog post with two proposals? The one about Underage Users has enough supports to pass, so I'd like you to put this rule in action, as you have much more power on this wiki than I. (sad little Fanon, only a rollback) Question 2: WHAT's coming August 8? Something related to Absorbent Days I'm guessing? This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 22:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Answers 1. Sure, but I have to do it next week. At band camp currently and can't be back at home until 8:30 pm. 2. Nope, not just Absorbent Days. You'll have to wait a see. :D -MS12 BOA When will you announce the winners of the 2014 BOA? I love the Philippines (talk) 10:27, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Krusty Krab Productions Can Reckless and Retired be a part of it? Thanks --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 14:45, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, wait for the surprise. You'll see. -MS12 Oh? It'll involve my spin-off being a part of Krusty Krab Productions? Lol --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 18:42, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, soooo can my spinoff be in Krusty Krab Productions? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 00:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Can my spinoff please be in KK Productions now? Copied from chat: Doctor Bugs: Hi Sci can my show be in KK Productions now? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 01:32, August 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Doctor Bugs, as you know, the owner of Krusty Krab Productions is inactive and I cannot get his permission. In addition, I own Sci Brands Productions now, and you can have your show be produced there. I wouldn't mind a bit. -MS12 Okay, add me to Sci Brands Productions then. :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 12:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Can do. :D -MS12 Thanks, Sci! :D --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 17:27, August 10, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons episode help! SpongeToons needs your help for the final season! 2 episodes need to be written and I wanted you to write them. Your episode Krusty Kriticsm was awesome last season. Send the stuff next week to third week of September. The first episode that you need to write is the fifth episode. The second is the tenth episode. INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 14:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Chat Nah, I'm in school then. If it's really private, you can message it to me on a dead wiki. If it's not private, you can just message me here ;) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 22:29, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat! :) --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 22:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) About dat title card job on the news I'd like to apply plz. BTW what is the title cards for? Which series, you know? Anywho you can give me an example episode and I'll try my best to make a card for it. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:28, September 12, 2014 (UTC) hope I get da job! :The job is to create something with a musical resemblance, and the name of the creation is "Renaissance". Create it whenever you can and post it here. Hope you have fun with it! -MS12 Minecraft? I saw what you did on the SBFW News. Is there going to be something related to Minecraft soon? If there is, I'm excited! :D Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 04:42, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday ^ Would've done it yesterday since I either do my happy birthdays early or late, never on time but I didn't get to. So, happy on-time birthday. It's minutes to midnight and I still haven't given up. My friend told me to bleed something out but I don't know what he was talking about. I then contemplated about what I've done. Every day my shadow changes. I call it "the shadow of the day", but I like the one with the scruffy hair - I usually leave out all the rest. (a.k.a. I like Linkin Park) (talk) 23:24, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna go on chat? Tomorrow. I was thinking about tomorrow after I had read your letter and decided that we should host an A.N.T meeting at 3:00pm EST tomorrow at The Solar System Wiki Chat to discuss the Exhibition and other stuff going on the wiki. How does that sound? Good idea of yours by the way and hopefully it should try to get people to edit more on this wiki. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 00:09, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll try and see if the other ANTS are down with that time, and the Solar System Wiki chat sounds fine, as well. Hope to you see there! Your guy, Sci. ::3 PM EST converts to 8:00 PM GMT, so yeah, I'm pretty happy with this arrangement. Looking forward to seeing you guys there! — William Leonard. PS. Also, does 'tomorrow' technically mean 'today' now? ::Yes. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 10:17, December 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry i could not make it to the meeting as i had to help my brother with last minute Christmas Shopping but i would love to hear what happened. if the meeting hasn't started then that's fine and you can ignore this comment. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 22:06, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Hope You Enjoy The Day Merry Christmas to you and your family! See you soon :D -Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 01:08, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Basket Sponge I think Basket Sponge would need more sponsorship. And I think a good way is to make it a part of Sci Brands Productions. If you would agree with me, there's a lot of potential in this spin-off and I know that you can put this spin-off to the top. I'll keep-in-touch with you ;) -Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 03:42, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, yes. Another spin-off that deserves a great push. I see bright things in the future, SBCA. Bright things, indeed. -Your guy, Sci. Featured Spin-Off This month, can Basket Sponge be our featured spin-off on the main page? And possibly one of the episodes for the featured article? Just to help advertise the new series, if you don't mind. ;) --Nacho Libre (talk) 23:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Umm, Sci? Did you get my message? --Nacho Libre (talk) 01:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, just saw it. Um, sure. Why not? You can create a heading on the Sci Brands homepage and advertise it there. But I'd think you'd like some of the other advertising methods there are in Sci Brands's sleeve... -Your guy, Sci. Er, Sci. If you haven't read about it already. I quit A Day With SpongeBob SquarePants and made Patrick's Funtastic Life. Instead of having ADWSS in Sci Brands Productions now I'd like Patrick's Funtastic Life to be in Sci Brands productions, then again the reason ADWSS got in SBP was because I won the quarterly drafts. I've mentioned this to you several times but you haven't answered, so this is my last attempt to do it I guess. This message was by SuperFanon'D! User_talk:SuperFanon'D! Special:Contributions/SuperFanon'D! 00:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for barging in but can I still have ADWSS produced by Sci Brands Productions please since I still run the show. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 00:42, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing. I'll be glad to have Patrick's Funtastic Life as a part of Sci Brands Productions. You can go ahead and replace it on the article, SuperFanon'D!. As for IRmjii, I'm a bit confused. Who really owns ADWSS and who wishes to keep it on Sci Brands? -MS12 :SFD here again, um, IRmjii was the one who made ADWSS, but I worked for it and when I won quarterly drafts ADWSS became part of SBP because I was in it, now that I quit and made my own spinoff I'm saying ADWSS shouldn't be SBP anymore and Patrick's Funtastic Life is. Or you could just make both SBP. :Yes I created and still run ADWSS. I was responding to Fanon as he wanted ADWSS to not be produced by SBP. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 00:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I have returned. Mr. Science, I have returned. So..late 2013, I kind of...began to lose interest in the wiki, and thus RocketShip Adventures was slowing to a halt. I was busy with other things, and I was matured. However, today, I decided to introduce you to another website and, surely, I have found this wiki, with the same RocketShip Adventures page from long ago. It feels like home again. So, what about the other website I mentioned? It's called New Game Plus , which is pretty much the revived version of a older forum called Exploding Rabbit. We don't have'' too'' many members, but I want our new community to grow. Hopefully, as for RocketShip Adventures, it'll become active like how it was before. Ethan Conley (talk) 17:59, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey Can you come to chat when you get a chance? -- ~summer 23:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully when my Chrome stops bugging out. Maybe tomorrow, when I have a chance to restart my computer. But sure, I'd enjoy that! -MrScience12 I'm still considering this. What day/time do you think would be good? -- ~summer 02:36, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat tomorrow? Can we go on chat at around 9am (EST), which is my 10pm? I'm inviting the whole SBCA gang. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 10:56, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Interested? Yes, I'm interested! That sounds like a great idea for the popularity of Basket Sponge! I'm glad you like the series, and I agree it has potential. We'll talk more about it when the season ends! ;) --Nacho Libre (talk) 21:52, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Interested? (from Luis) Great idea, Sci! I believe this will be an idea that will make the series reach new heights. However, more promotion will be needed for the new "Basket Sponge Wiki" on this wiki. Advertisments and stuff. I'll try to do them too. Team effort. Thanks, I find your idea genius! :D [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 12:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :Glad to see you two are interested in the plan! Can't wait to see what comes of "Basket Sponge", one of the fastest growing spin-offs on the wiki. Potential indeed! -Your guy, Sci. Erm... If you are interested in me writing a episode for Absorbent Days. Check out this. I wrote in case you want it for a Absorbent Days episode, if not. I'll burn it in the fire. episode begins as the background fades in, it's a day in the summer, most likely in the May to June of the year. Jellyfish are swarming in the sea bed, the grass has been moved by the swarming as it blows freely from the air. Someone is painting this landscape, we don't see the painter - but the brush doing brush strokes of the landscape, mixing the colours of green; blue & yellow. We then finally see the painter - It's Squidward. Squidward to himself: Needs a bit more color in the background, some more strokes. then sighs, he will never get to his images into fame, he's thinking he should forget this. His dreams is good as dead. He starts to finish his image and grab his stuff to go home. The trip is the same as everyday of his miserable life. SpongeBob is up, lazy and tired. Squidward huffing: It's never going in. What's really the use of me? steps inside of his house, putting the equipment down on the table - He sits on the couch as he becomes depressed. The doorbell rings as Squidward gets up to open the door. It's neighbour, SpongeBob at the door. SpongeBob at Squidward: Squidward, you look depressed. I mean, really depressed. Squidward depressed: What do you want then? SpongeBob excited: Well, I'm bored. I'll help you. Squidward huffing: Just leave me alone. SpongeBob displeased: Please Squidward. It's this or nothing. thinks for a moment. Squidward regretting: Go on ahead. --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 21:08, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Want more of my 'episode pitch'? walks in, occupied by sitting on the sofa - looking at Squidward. SpongeBob: So, what is it? Squidward: I feel like my artist skills have gone downhill with my other occupations. SpongeBob: So, you feel like you are bad at your paintings? Squidward: Basically, yeah. SpongeBob his opinon: But I have seen your paintings and sculptures, they look like artwork that can inspire people into making other artwork. Squidward pleased than before: Are you actually saying this in a way to get me to work again? SpongeBob: I think I know what the right anwser is. Squidward excited: Yes. SpongeBob: Now you've got to do what you have got to do. The episode pitch was called 'Painting A Landscape' and that is me, Ghastlyop. --Doctor no. 9 regenerates tonight after having failed to see the speeding convoy due to his insistance to flick snot at small children. (talk) 23:18, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I've got the message. Sounds complicated but it just might work! :) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 02:21, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey We need to organize a meeting regarding crats. It's been over a year now since the issue began.RamDarre (talk) 21:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why not. Sure thing! How's about tomorrow on the Solar System Wiki chat at a convenient time. -MS12 Would you like to write a episode of the spin off "Basket Sponge?" I'm not really patronizing you, but would you like to write a episode of Basket Sponge because I'm will be having a break between intervals of the season, I wanted to ask you because you did the brilliant episode of SpongeToons, if you don't want to. I'll go and ask someone else. If not and you would like to write an episode, send it to me to check. Thank you, --"Do you really think the end of the world would happen on a friday?" (talk) 15:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :Considering the differentiation of writing styles between Absorbent Days and Basket Sponge, I would have to deny. I'm sure others can fill in, especially those more skilled in the randomness of things! Thank you for the offer, and I hope this denying doesn't disappoint! -Cavaliers, the whole way! Ep Title Card Here it is. WumboMan900 (talk) 02:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Showdown Invite Showdown is the new show where spin-offs battle it out to see who is the very best like no one ever was. There is also a side quest featuring SpongeBob trying to stop the show. We would love Absorbent Days to take part. This means the show can participate and clips from the show may be shown. This also means we can interview you and the public can vote for you. So, what are you waiting for? -I Like Trains (talk) 15:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why not, Kidboy. I like this idea, and can't wait to see where you'll take it! Let's do this! -MS12 Hey, Sci. I just wanted some advice about my story. No one is noticing it. Please send me a message as soon as possible. IJLSAvetran2131 (talk) 01:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC)IJ aka IJLSAvetran2131 Card Remakes I'm not going to remake the cards because I don't really see them in need of a remake and don't feel like remaking them. WumboMan900 (talk) 20:04, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, well then. Sure thing, Wumbo! -MS12 Hey, Sci! Hey, Sci, I was just wondering, I just sent in an application to you guys for Absorbent days, I was wondering, when do those get tallied?IJLSAvetran2131 (talk) 00:34, June 17, 2015 (UTC)IJ Title Card Here it isWumboMan900 (talk) 18:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, dude! Another awesome card! -MS12 Chat anytime, any wiki, I just want to chat with you whatever time we can. It's ok if you don't want to or don't find time though. ~Thanks, Kitty AHAHAAHAHAHAHA ~De la Soul, 2005/2006 (talk) 20:21, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see why not. I'd love a good chat! Why not, say, tomorrow? Anytime. -The Sci guy. Re: Proposal? Aww Yeah! First off, thank you for offering (though you probably should remove the link soon, before other people see it. lol.) However, I've been drifting away from writing fanfiction, so I don't really think another series would really be what I want to do. Though, I'm not leaving this Wiki, because I like the community. Curtains is still going, though, but Ben is leading most of the deal. I mainly make sure things are going the way I intended, really. So I politely decline your offer, though I thank you for choosing me to send a message to. :) #CURTAINS2015 00:28, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Concering Your New Project Sci, I just read the blog you had up on the main page about IJLSA: Imortals ''and I was wondering this. Could Infinity be part of that, kind of like a backstory of how they became that way? It's just an idea, and if you don't like it, I'm okay with that. Just send your reply to me at my message board on my page, 01:42, August 14, 2015 (UTC) YinoftheNorth88 (talk) 01:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC)IJLS Thanks!!! Thanks, Sci! I can see what you mean. By the way, do you have any tips on how to make my story more noticible? I know I haven't been active lately, and I'm sorry. But I really want to Get Infinity out there. Thanks again! YinoftheNorth88 (talk) 03:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC)Yin/IJ About Bikini Bottom Survival... I believe BBS could have much more potential but as of now, I only see about 3 people interested in the spin-off. It needs more promotion. Which is why I ask you. I believe you have done some pretty good advertising skills and I think you could promote BBS to make viewers attracted. I mean, that's what I think. [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[User:SBCA|♪ ♫ Squeeze Me ♪ ♫'']] 08:42,10/12/2015 08:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, good ol' spin-off promotion. I wouldn't say I'm a specialist, but I can certainly make it more prominent...at least I hope. Oh, yes. I see greatest for this spin-off, indeed. -Your guy, Sci. Chat? Sci i need you New Kelp City (talk) 20:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) it's an old friend hey dude it's me suds47. i deactivated my old account so this is my new one. i just wanted to say hiTotalraichu (talk) 01:56, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Sup, dude. Glad to see you back. -Your guy, Sci. Happy Birthday! Hey Sci, it's Suds. Happy Birthday! Totalraichu (talk) 17:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) What happened to Sworn to Secrecy? There hasn't been an episode in more than 2 years, and I thought it was really interesting. It's just as good as Absorbent Days in my opinion. By the way, I'm back on this wiki. --TrevorPhillips (talk) 21:06, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :Glad to see you're back! Looks like it's time for STS to make a reboot, eh? *cough*Wanna chat?*cough* Hi, MrScience12. Thank you, for welcoming me to the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Rufusfan916 (talk) 22:31, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Rufusfan916 Checkup I just wanted to check in, and rather than addressing all of the users on the whole wiki, I just wanted to say hi and explain that life has gotten the best of me on this wiki, and age. When I start coming back on a regular basis, I don't know if it will be here or on Spongebob Wiki, and if I will write any other series or not. RamDarre (talk) 20:44, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Forgot to add and see, are any other admins really on anymore? RamDarre (talk) 20:45, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Here's a sample. On a rush, so the image not that great. I'll try to make another one though. Just place it on standby Kasuko is a sockpuppet account Remember Kasuko? The guy who made a blog which contained a screamer? I think he's a SuperFanon'D! sockpuppet because of similar comments and their blog reporting on Fanon's offsite activity was made on the exact day the edits were made, which was apparently a coinicidence. I tried to get Wikia to IP check him, they could not. I think we have enough evidence to block them ,just in case. OH YEAH MR KRABS (talk) 17:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) chat(?) If/when can you be in chat? - Alan (needs a new signature) (talk) Rules Revision Hey there, Science. It's me, Travis. Two days ago you voted on my rules revision proposal - the only problem you seemed to have about it was the modification of rule #15. Well, that part of the proposal has now been removed, and so I was hoping you could maybe relook over the blog and see if you still agree with your neutral vote. Thanks in advance. i post porn, I give everyone the clap, I'm gay, i use bad grammar, I drove everyone batshit crazy. (talk) 06:29, May 3, 2016 (UTC)